


Don't Look

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cursed, F/M, Lemon, newly wed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: Newly Wed Goku and Chi-Chi have been together for a few months, except Goku realizes that Chi-Chi has been hiding something from him. She acts strange and hides herself away from him and he doesn't understand why. Chi-Chi is too afraid to tell Goku the truth and fears that if he learns her secret he will leave her. Can Goku help Chi-Chi overcome this or break them apart?





	Don't Look

Chi-Chi locked herself away inside of the bathroom, her hands throwing open the drawers to her bathroom vanity. “Where-! Where is it!” Her voice panicked as she tried to locate it. Tossing aside the health care products, the deodorant, toothpaste and soap as she all but clawed out all the contents.

 

_ ‘It can’t be all gone! Please don’t let it all be gone!’  _ Her mind raced frantically trying to remember that a week ago she still had some left. Her eyes twisted up towards the mirror and she trembled. Looking at her face disgusted her now, she couldn’t be the perfect wife for her new husband like this-!  _ ‘He would run from me, no one would ever want… want a demon for a wife’  _ Her hands settled on the side of the sink as she tried to think, looking at her skin turned a dark red with dark black nails that had sharpened. 

  
She disgusted herself and also filled her with guilt as she had to hide this away from the man she loved. But who could love her when she just looked like this? Anger boiled up inside of her as she grit her teeth, the growing large canines exposed out from her top and bottom lips. Her longer more forked tongue pushing against the roof of her mouth. Her long and sharp ears now pointed backwards almost like Piccolo’s from the tournament except they were more like a mythical elf. “It’s unfair-! I didn’t asked to be like this. I never asked to be cursed!”

 

But that was the truth wasn’t it? She was cursed from before she was born, her mother was one of the most beautiful women in the world and because she fell in love her father and scorned another man who wanted her hand… she was cursed to this monstrous form.  _ ‘Forever shall your first child be cursed like the demon you are!’  _

 

…

 

_ The ox King hefted a large axe from his mantle, the scorned suitor having finished casting his spell upon his wife. “No one will harm my family upon fire mountain!”  _

_  
_ _ “Go ahead Ox! Strike me down, so that no one can undo the curse that vile-!” The man quickly realized that the man wasn’t even listening. His heavy frame shaking the entire castle as he unleashed a roar coming full force at the man. “What are you doing fool!?” _

 

_ Bellowing heavily the ox-king brought down his axe where the man was, fortunately he managed enough to dodge the first swing that embedded deep into the floor, the chunks of stone breaking apart under the force of his weapon. _

 

_ “You barbarian how dare you act as if you are worthy of her.” _

 

_ “I am never worthy of her, but I love her and you will pay!” Ox’s hand shot out and backhanded the man sending him into a stone column. _

 

_ “I’ll have to kill-” Except Ox was already in front of him his axe already coming down. _

 

_ The Ox-Queen watched as the scorned suitor met the heavy blade of the man she had fallen in love with, nearly chopping him completely in two. _

_ Coughing up blood, the man’s eyes looked towards the queen. ‘Forever… you are cursed to bear the children of monsters…’  _

 

_ It was the only thought he had left before bleeding to death and watching the woman he had once loved so dearly running towards the man who killed him.  _

 

_ But even in death he could have his revenge. _

 

…

 

Chi-Chi’s cursed birth was the reason her mother died, the internal bleeding and hemorrhaging caused by her claws and… horns killed her mother’s human body and with the man who placed the curse there was no way to remove it, though they could hide it.

 

Since she was young Chi-Chi drank a special elixir once a week completely turning herself human in appearance. Yet as she had been growing older, she found herself transforming back more and more into her cursed form. The evil monster that she really was… “That… I didn’t… have… a choice… This is so unfair-! DAMIT-!” She screamed her fist slamming into the sink as she slipped down to her knees looking into the cleaning products scattered below.

 

“Chi?”

 

_ ‘Goku? Why is he home so early?’  _ Knowing that he would go fishing, till the farm, and gather firewood. Why was he home so early, she panicked as she looked back up at herself in the mirror.  _ ‘Oh no, oh no. He can’t see me like this!’  _

 

Fearing the truth that she believed would come if anyone saw her real body. That she was nothing more than a red skinned demon, Goku would leave her and she could not blame him. Who would want to love a monster?  _ ‘No one’  _

  
“Chi-Chi? Are you okay?” His hand jingled the locked door, a small prayer given to kami that she remembered to do that.

 

“I’m… I’m fine.” She replied.

 

“Chi-Chi, why is the door locked?”

 

She had to think quickly, “Just… cleaning! Yes i’m cleaning and I don’t want you to come in just yet.” Nice save, she told herself.

 

“Why were you swearing? You never swear and I heard you hitting things?” The door handle turned again and Chi-Chi nearly cried out in fright.

 

“I hit my head sorry, please i’m okay- I-I just need to finish up in here.” Chi-Chi grabbed onto the door handle a token gesture as Goku was known for being able to just turn the handle and break it. But she couldn’t have him see her like this. She couldn’t get divorced only a few months into their marriage. Then what would she do? She couldn’t go back to the small village her dad lived in now, everyone would look at her and scorn her. 

  
She looked like a demon, it would be reasonable why anyone would stay away from her.

 

“Alright… if you’re sure Chi.” Goku’s voice sighed and she felt some relief as he walked away from the door. 

 

Turning towards the mirror again Chi-Chi felt tears ready to spring from her eyes.  _ ‘Who would ever love me with a body like this.’  _ Her ugly horns that sprouted from her forehead they curled up slightly only five inches long, her extra long teeth, black claw like nails and her repulsive red skin. Goku was all she had, and she had to hide this from him. But she also needed some help, and she needed it soon.

 

Cracking the door to her bathroom Chi-Chi peeked out to see if Goku was there and fortunately he wasn’t. Creeping out she grabbed the old lan phone she had in the bedroom and called her father. Her eyes flicking back towards the door constantly as her canines dug into her lips waiting for her father to be home and pick up. 

 

“Hello?”

 

_ Oh thank you!  _ “Dad… I need more I don’t know what happened to the rest but its fading faster and faster.” There were only a few people who knew of Chi-Chi’s condition, one was her dad and two was the man who made the special elixir for her. It wasn’t hard to make or even expensive, but she needed it often and in great quantities.

 

Her father was quiet for a moment, “I see, I’ll try and get some to you soon pumpkin. Take care and I’ll be over as quickly as I can.” Her father still felt immense guilt over what happened with his dear daughter, his actions had killed his wife and cursed his only child. It was why he dotted on her like a true pampered princess and denied her nothing, because she wouldn’t have been like this if it wasn’t for him. If he had kept the man alive and forced him to remove the curse before anything else, but no he had acted like a bull and charged right in without taking a moment to think.

 

It hadn’t taken him long to find someone who could cure his daughter of the physical effects of her transformation, but if anyone wondered why he let his daughter rome around in that armor as a child. They would not realize it actually suppressed her ‘oni’ or demon nature.

 

“Please hurry dad, I think Goku is suspecting something is wrong with me.” Her fingers were coiling with the lan line cord as she flicked her eyes around.

 

“You haven’t tried to talk to him about it?” Her father asked her, “I think the boy would understand, Goku’s a very-”

 

“Dad, who would love me like this-!?” She hissed into the phone quietly, knowing to keep herself quiet. “I’m a monster, it’s why you created the wall of fire to stop people from trying to hurt me when I was still young until you found that armor that kept my appearance hidden. You know Goku beat that demon monster King Piccolo, how would he not try and do the same thing to me… Goku would… he just wouldn't stay with some monster.” She began to cry again but stopped herself from bawling.

 

“Alright, alright i’m on my way with some more. Give me twenty minutes.” Her father relented and Chi-Chi felt some relief at the news. Chi-Chi though had to hide, she would just wait quietly outside. She could heard things rolling around in the kitchen and thankful that Goku was distracted by food.

  
Opening up the back window Chi-Chi quietly slipped her legs outside letting her feet touch the grass before allowing her head to duck under the window but the top of her horns snagged the top with a small thud.  _ ‘Damit! Why couldn’t I be a normal woman! I have to sneak out of my own house and have to put up with this shit. What did I ever do to deserve this!’  _ Chi-Chi yelled inside of her own head as she successfully slipped outside and made her way into the forest. Intent on following a quick path to where she could meet her father coming up the road. 

 

As her house disappeared behind her Chi-Chi began to walk normally, as she made her way toward the road. “Really dad? Would I really show Goku, just how beautiful his young wife really is?” Sarcasm dripping from her voice as she talked to herself. “Oh my darling Chi-Chi, I love your dark red skin, you're hideous black claws, your huge teeth that belong on some dinosaur and those unsightly horns! That’s the woman I married and let’s not forget about…” Her voice dropping as she adjusted the back of her pants and out popped a long thin black tail like a whip. Things only had been getting worse as she got older, her nails got longer and sharper, her horns more pronounced from a time where they were just small bumps. Becoming more and more monster each time she reverted, stopping at a nearby lake that was up along the road, one that was too small for Goku to fish in and giving her a good view of the area so that she might hear her dad coming. She sat down, her legs stretching out to her right. Looking down at her horrible reflection only made her disgust and self pity only grow further. “I don’t know how i’ll manage if I lose my Goku, I can’t go back to the village constantly changing back into this  _ creature,”  _ she spat bitterly, “most people don’t even remember that about me and Dad has given up chasing people away from his ‘treasure’,” Treasure meaning her, holy men and monster hunters heard rumors about a demon princess from far and wide which led to many people coming to purify and kill the abomination. For the most of her life she had been wary around people, so many pointing accusing fingers at her young body though she had done nothing. 

 

It was why her father lashed out attacking people and creating fire mountain. No one would hurt his only real treasure left, which was his daughter and when the villages began to suspect that something with wrong after so many people came in demanding that they all rise up and kill a monster living with the Ox-King they began to look ever more accusingly at her father. It’s why fire mountain became fire mountain well… “Until it got too much and I had to go and find the Bansho fan.” She had to be the one to go and find it, one to protect her from the fire itself and second no one could easily track her when everyone still thought she was in the castle. It was how she eventually ran into Goku, a strange and cute boy who instantly stole her heart.

 

He didn’t know the rumors about who she was, he didn’t judge her. “Except he didn’t realize I was a girl until he tapped my underwear,” She felt herself laughing. “The little pervert.” Chi-CHi felt herself blushing at the memory and the way her heart beat faster. “You were the only one who didn’t know, you treated me with kindness.  You didn’t judge me like the others, you didn’t call me a monster. It was why I fell so hard for you. It’s why I can’t ever show you this side of me, my precious Goku. You would either run or do what all the others did when they saw me, but even if that happened I can’t lose you, I can’t lose the man I fell in love with even if our love didn’t break the curse like people said it could.”

  
Referring to the old rumors about the power of true love, love was a powerful thing and strong enough sometimes to break even the most strongest of curses. Unfortunately they were just that, rumors, their marriage didn’t break the effect on her. Goku did tell her that he loved her, they made love, they kissed, held hands, and did everything that in love people were supposed to do. But it wasn’t enough, in fact it only got worse with her condition. Her body reacting more and more to Goku’s presence like a threat.

 

She got more angry more often, she lashed out and struck him when it wasn’t right. Chi-Chi sighed  drawing one of her fingers into the small water and swirling it in front of her. “Probably why I can’t be a mother either…” Drawing her other hand to her stomach, “I thought that I could perhaps have a child and bring us closer, maybe it would break this ugly form of mine. But no I haven’t gotten pregnant either. She had gone to visit doctors about having a baby, but they all told her the same thing. She was mostly barren, that her body just was incapable of having children of her own. 

 

How much worse off could she be? A hideous monster cloaked in the body of a woman, unable to break a curse with the man she loved, unable to give them a family. There was nothing holding Goku down, it was why she feared him ever seeing her this way. That he might just run, like so many others from her.

 

“Why did it have to be this way.” Drawing knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. “I just want to be a happily married woman, am I asking too much?” Resting her chin atop her legs, she just looked at the water, her tail sliding up and over her shoulder. “I want to be happy and I want Goku to be happy with me… and how will that ever happen when I keep turning into this.”

 

Remaining there by herself Chi-Chi didn’t move around too much, waiting until she heard the rumble of a car coming up the road.

  
Getting up Chi-Chi made her way towards the sound, her eyes looking around until she caught sight of her father’s car and relief flooded her.

 

Ox-King saw the red figure on the side of the road and he slowed down, knowing fully well that his daughter would not be in the house waiting for him. It pained the old man’s heart to see his dear child like this, but at her heart she was still his little girl and none of this was her fault. Pulling out a thin vial from his pocket he handed it to Chi-Chi who had come over as he stopped. 

 

Without wasting a second Chi-Chi drank it down and almost instantly she felt relief, her horns slowly receded back into her body, her nails shrunk back, her skin shifted back to its normal color and the once annoying tail vanished. “Thank you Dad.” Chi-Chi said with a breath of relief.

 

“Don’t mention it Chi-Chi. I have some others, here.” Holding a small bag Chi-Chi took it from him, she could hear the small clinks inside of it. There were more vials in there for her, and enough for awhile. Though how long this would last she didn’t know. “Chi-Chi I know this is hard on you, but I feel that maybe you should tell Goku. I’m sure he’d-”

 

“Never-!” Chi-Chi snapped, “Dad you see how I look, do you really believe that any person other than you could love me looking like that!?”

  
The old man sighed, “I know how you feel about it hun, but Goku’s such a nice boy. He’s helped me and you many times. He’s also your husband, don’t you feel he would understand?”

 

Chi-Chi looked away, “But what if he doesn’t?”

 

“Have you tried talking-”

 

“I CAN’T!” She screamed, tears threatening to leak from her eyes, “I’m a freak, what’s the oddities Goku has, a tail and a crazy appetite. What do I have? A pair of horns, red skin, claws, a whip like tail? Tell me how people reacted when they saw me as a little girl? Were they happy to see me?”

 

“That was different, Chi-Chi that was-”

 

“No, people hate me dad! I’m a monster, and no one would ever love me otherwise, I can’t even have my own babies!” She let out a wail as she turned around into her father’s chest who held her close. “I’m a failure as a woman and as a wife at this point…” Looking to her father for comfort which he did by wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close. 

 

“It’s alright Pumpkin, things will work out. I’m sure that there's something we can do.”

 

But as he told her this, he knew there was nothing. His daughter was forever cursed, and until she grew to accept the form that she wore this would never end for her. He however, could never tell her that because it was his fault for it happening to her. Killing his wife and cursing his daughter with a monstrous form.

 

[...]

“Are you sure you want go out? I could just make dinner you know?” Chi-Chi said as Goku took her inside a little restaurant, she was wearing a nice purple dress, her hair pinned up and a small bracelet on her arm as she walked in a small set of matching heels. Goku however, was still in his training clothes as per usual. 

 

“I just feel we should get outside of the house. Have a little fun Cheech!” Goku replied with a smile and she nodded. 

 

Goku had been asked by the Ox-King to just get his daughter outside, let her have some fun. That she was just feeling down, about not being able to get pregnant and perhaps, something else was bothering her. 

  
The world’s greatest fighter was currently having one of his most difficult challenges, and that was trying to understand what was bothering his wife. She was acting more strange after each month, where she would get angry and lock herself away for hours at a time or until her father came over and spoke with her.

 

He wasn’t oblivious, there was something wrong and he wanted to help. So a nice meal out, he hoped at least she’d like to talk with him. People always had problems, and he knew this had to be something pretty big if it upset Chi-Chi. 

 

Taking their seats, Goku having decided on just ordering the biggest portioned meal they had while Chi-Chi still browsed her options. “Hey Chi-Chi?”

 

“Hm?” She replied still not looking up from her menu.

 

Never one for small talk Goku jumped right into it. “Chi-Chi are you unhappy?”

 

Setting down her menu she looked up at Goku with a slightly perplexed look. “No, I mean I had plans for dinner but this is fine, some nights aren’t the best for cooking.”

 

Shaking his head Goku leaned a little closer. “I mean are you unhappy with me?”

 

“No, heavens no Goku why would you think that?”

 

“Chi-Chi you’ve just been acting weird, it wasn’t even a week ago you just locked me out of the bathroom. You’ve started cursing more and more, and there are days you just hide from me. I want to know what’s going on and if it’s me.”

 

Chi-Chi bit her top teeth as she had to come up with a quick excuse, “No it’s not you… it’s just complicated, but trust me there’s nothing wrong with you. I’m just upset with us not able to get pregnant and other things.”

 

“What other things?”

 

_ ‘Crap why did I say that?’  _ Averting her gaze, trying to dodge the way his eyes were looking at her. “Just girl stuff Goku, you know how it goes with me some days, it’s not important.”

 

“You can talk with me about it, I want to help.” He reached out his hand to hers, which she took. “We promised to be together till we died, so if you need help with something i’m here for you.”

 

Chi-Chi’s heart melted as he squeezed her fingers, truly she loved this man. “I know you would hun, but this is just natural things. It’s not a big deal I promise, okay?” She offered him a smile and he nodded.

 

“Love you hun.” He replied chuckling and she blushed and tucked her hair behind her head, Kami it was hard for her to not want to spill herself to him, but if she did she’d lose him forever. Things were fine right now, maybe in a few years she could tell him, but not now.

 

Goku felt her body stiffen, it was a strange thing he could feel her happiness but there was something else…

 

He saw the strange claw marks in the bathroom, the times when she would get up and bolt to another section of the house claiming illness when he could feel or even smell such a change in her body. She was still hiding something from him, but he didn’t want to make her tell him. Because it could be nothing, but every time it happened his face would harden just a little bit more. To where he’d break in and see what was the problem with her. He held himself back though, because it was wrong, he had to trust Chi-Chi like she trusted him. 

 

Except that little event last week, he could smell something strange coming from his house and where Chi-Chi was. Her scent had completely changed, and then he had left after she had told him she was fine only hear her slip outside and leave the area. He had wanted to follow her, but he had told himself no. That he shouldn’t, that Chi-Chi just needed some space but he had gone into the bathroom and saw that she had done no sort of cleaning, that there were small scrapes on the floor and a linger odor that he could not place.

 

What was wrong with his Chi-Chi?

 

Goku left the issue at that for the evening as Chi-Chi and him had a nice meal, talking about a small get together with his friends at Kame Island and how he’d like to bring her or a trip to the lookout and see how things were going and if Piccolo was up to no good. Even a trip to Jingle Village to visit some of his hold friends there.

  
He had a plethora of things the two of them could be doing and he wanted to do them with her.

 

Chi-Chi felt happy as they talked, while the two waited for dessert to finally come and be served. “How about we just look at the farm and garden and decide what time would be best when we get back home okay?” She would at least compromise that far.

 

“Sounds good Cheech.” He chuckled as he leaned back, ready to release a full belch except as he did he looked down at the table. Towards Chi-Chi’s hand, and his eyes widened.

 

She raised an eyebrow as she saw Goku staring at something, her eyes looked towards the table-! Tucking her hand into her stomach, “I guess I spilled something on my hand, I’ll go was up honey.” She said hastily, offering a fake laugh that didn’t fool anyone.

 

“Are you-”

 

“Be right back!” She said scurrying to her feet and quickly heading to the bathroom her hand tucked against her chest hiding the red skin and black nails. In her purple dress, once she had some quiet she could drink an elixir and remove the transformation from happening. 

  
Pushing inside towards the sink, Chi-Chi reached into her bra, holding a slim vial for emergencies like this. Popping the lid, Chi-Chi moved to drink it, except a woman leaving the stall unbeknownst to her as she rushed inside not taking a moment to check, swung the door open and it was too close to Chi-Chi’s elbow knocking it forwards.

 

The surprise caught her off guard and the small vial slipped from her fingers and in horror she watched as it crashed into the sink, the thin container shattered and her precious ‘cure’ poured down the drain.

 

“Oh I’m sorry dear I didn’t mean-”

 

“NOOO-!” Chi-Chi shrieked as she tried to grab some of it with her fingers but it was already diluted. The small amount left on the sink was brought to her lips but she felt no change. 

 

“Is everything okay I didn’t-” The woman tried but watched as a woman wearing a purple dress turned towards her and she gasped. 

 

“Do you realize what you’ve done-!” A voice growled as the woman backpedaled into the wall. Chi-Chi’s anger built up as she felt her nails stretching, two very pronounced horns sprouting from her forehead and into the air. Teeth pushing outwards and over her red lips. A smack against the tile showed the whip like tail that dragged down. “That was my cure…” She seethed, her eyes straining with rage. “I can’t be-”

 

The woman screamed in horror shocking Chi-Chi for a brief moment as the woman tripped over herself and ran outside the bathroom screaming still. “DEMON-! There’s a demon in the bathroom!”

 

A waiter passing by was grabbed in a deathlock by the woman who looked completely terrified, “Monster There’s A real MONSTER in there!” Her voice catching the entire restaurant’s attention. 

“Mam, mam you need-”

  
Except this woman kicked the door back open and the waiter looked and saw the red skinned monstrosity that the other patron had seen. “God’s help us There is a monster in there!”

 

Falling backwards onto the ground the entire place burst into a panic save one man who leapt up into the air. 

 

Goku could smell it, that scent that came about when Chi-Chi started acting strange and weird. What was happening to his wife? Goku didn’t hesitate as he walked inside the woman’s bathroom.

 

“Don’t look at me-!” A woman in red skin cried covering her face. Goku noticed the extra features but paid them no mind, what drew his attention was the fact she was wearing his wife’s clothes and sounding just like her. “Please don’t look at me Goku!” The woman cried all but confirming her husbands thoughts.

 

“Hey, Chi-Chi it’s okay. It’s okay.” He told her coming closer towards her, she shrank back away from him, her breathing rising up in panic as she felt cornered.

 

_ ‘It’s not okay, it’s not okay! I’m a monster YOU SEE ME AS A MONSTER!’  _ She jumped to the side doing her best to avoid Goku, his hand reached out to grab her. “Don’t Touch Me-!” She cried her hand swiping at his chest, cutting through his clothes and leaving a gash along his chest. It took a second for her realize what she had done as she looked at the several long welts along her husband’s skin. She had cut him, she had lashed out and injured him.

 

Goku stopped for a moment and looked down, he had felt the injuries but they weren’t that severe, by comparison a hole in the chest made this barely pass as an injury, they were mostly superficial to the world champ. But he stopped, and that lapse was all his wife needed.

 

She let out a wail as she jumped towards the door, her mind not processing the what or why anymore, becoming a blur of red she exploded outside the doors and into the city. The cries of other people as they shouted monster didn’t even slow her down as tears ran down her face. Jumping from building to building she clawed her way up and over structures to escape the eyes of people.

  
Running full speed she cleared rooftop after rooftop, smashing through line hangars, satellite dishes, anything that might become and obstacle as her pity boiled over. 

 

_ ‘My life… is over. They all know… They all know’.  _ Her dress caught and snagged on a metal pole but it didn’t slow her down letting it rip off as she exposed everything that she was as the heels she was wearing were smashed to pieces before she leapt again into the air slammed down on the roadside before exploding back towards her home. Intent on getting everything that she could and running away, she had nothing left anymore. She had just hurt her own husband as he came in to check on her, the man she loved was injured because of her cursed body.

She just couldn’t live with herself for doing that too him, he didn’t deserve a wif- No she wasn’t even a wife anymore, she was just a demon. She was everything the curse had turned her into, a true monster and monsters were hunted down and killed. 

 

Still sniffling and trying to hold back her sobs Chi-Chi kept running, her body stronger than normal, faster and more resilient didn’t even tire as she just kept running. It didn’t matter if she ran through bushes or broke a few trees on the way back. Nothing mattered anymore, now that she was certain the man she loved was gone forever.

 

…

 

Goku had hopped up on Nimbus, the chaos at the restaurant had given him a quick excuse to leave the area and avoid paying the bill. He was searching for Chi-Chi trying to find her but as he looked around he found himself unable to find her. “Well her energy did vanish pretty fast…” There wasn’t anyway for him to track his wife in the city, way too many scents and smells. His eyes followed the trail left along the rooftops, it was hard not to miss all the damage as he saw the items ripped apart, dropping down to one roof to find his wife’s dress torn apart. Grabbing it in his hand he continued finding more and more pieces of the clothing she was wearing. 

 

It took several minutes for him to reach the edge of the city where he noticed the thick impression in the ground. Kneeling down his nose quickly picked up that very unique scent, “She was here, and her trail leads back to where we live.” He said quietly contemplating what he should do, it was obvious that Chi-Chi had gone home but he couldn’t just go straight there. That wasn’t the problem, because she would be gone before he arrived he guessed, knowing his wife she would need time to calm down. 

 

Her high strung attitude and current state would require some time before he could even hope to calm her down and find out the problem. Why did she change her entire body? Why did all of this happen?

 

There was one person though he could get those answers from, “Nimbus!” Goku called back his cloud and leapt into the air. “Come on Nimbus we gotta talk to the Ox-King and find out what’s wrong with Chi-Chi.” The golden cloud didn’t need any other orders as it sped off towards fire mountain.

 

It took about ten minutes for him to arrive and he jumped down from Nimbus landing at the front door to his father in law’s house. He didn’t ask for permission to enter as he opened the door and walked inside. “Ox-King, it’s Goku I need to talk to you about Chi-Chi.”

 

It took a moment as Goku’s ears caught the sound of running water and a few choice words escaping from another person in the house. “It always happens during bathtime.” Out came Ox soaking wet and wrapped in a large white towel. Before he could even open his mouth though when he came around the corner he saw the large claw marks on his son in laws chest. 

 

Shaking his head and releasing a heavy sigh, “She turned in front of you didn’t she?” 

 

Goku nodded his head, “Yeah she swiped at me in a panic before running away and probably back to our house.”

 

“So why are you here instead of going after her?” Ox said glaring at the man who crossed his arms.

 

“Because I don’t know what’s going on,” Sitting on the back of the sofa Goku looked hard at the other man. “Chi-Chi won’t tell me what’s happening and I’m sure you know what’s going on.”

 

A bit of guilt rolled over the old man who looked down slightly ashamed of himself. “Sorry Goku, I know you do care about Chi-Chi but it’s a long story.”

 

“I don’t care I want to help her, so please just tell me.” Goku dropped his arms and released a breath, settling his hands on his side. “How did this all happen, she was never like this before when I saw her growing up, when we got married up until a few months ago.”

 

Ox King took a seat on the couch. “Son, it wasn’t her fault, it was mine. I did this to her, though I didn’t know it at the time. It's the reason her mother is dead and why my daughter is cursed to be like that.” Bringing a hand to cover his face the Ox-King told Goku everything. “I killed the man who was in love with my wife, but before I did he had cursed her by making our first born child become a monster like he believed my wife to be.”

 

“What kind of monster?”

 

“It isn’t obvious?” He looked to Goku who shook his head.

 

“My wife was a beautiful woman, an enchanting woman. One of the most kindest and gentlest persons there, but she had trouble telling people no. She was too kind of a person to disregard people’s feelings and want to cause them pain. As a result one man’s pursuit of her was never ended because she wanted to spare him the pain of rejection, when he finally learned of my wife’s marriage to me he scorned my wife. Finding a man the power to give him a powerful curse, one that would curse my daughter to be just like the supposed monster he had fallen for.” Shaking his head, “Chi-Chi wears the skin of a demon, or more precisely as succubus the kind that robs the hearts of men because they are so beautiful. Chi-Chi isn’t really a demon, you know that yourself, but her body has been changed into one.”

 

Goku really didn’t know about these types of things, he thought Piccolo was a demon, then you look at Chi-Chi and they were nothing alike, well kind of the ear thing but he didn’t dwell on it. “How can I help her?”

 

“You can’t.” He sighed, “Not in order to change her condition, but she needs you just to show her something that she can’t imagine.”

 

“What is it? I’ll do it for Chi-Chi if it can help her.” Goku looked to his father in law who smiled and nodded his head. 

“It’s simple…”

 

[***]

 

Chi-Chi had long since fled her home, finding as she neared it the more and more she didn’t want to go back to it. To be reminded of everything she had lost, the small slice of life she had made with her husband was over. In her rager she had lashed out, the emotions of her cursed form overwhelmed her and it was just too much. To have someone break her cure and then to be greeted the shocked and accusing screams was just too much for her.

 

She was all out in the woods completely barren at the moment, her hands wrapped around her body as she wallowed in a state of self pity. Chi-Chi had her back pressed into a tree as she felt the slight shivers of the night around her slightly regretting that she hadn’t grabbed something for warmth. But she couldn’t go back now, Goku would probably be waiting for her there, ready to tell her that it was over, that he couldn’t possibly be with her like this. Or perhaps demand to know why she had never told him, why she had kept this a secret.

 

Chi-Chi didn’t want to face that, she couldn’t face that reality of rejection from him- no matter how much she felt she deserved it- so she had hidden herself away wondering what she would do next. Perhaps going back to her father?  _ ‘Maybe, but I don’t know what i’ll do, I can’t look human for more than a couple days now.’  _ Releasing a painful sigh she rolled to her side on the ground and just wondered if she might just let sleep claim her.

 

Cold, tired, and miserable Chi-Chi just laid there.

 

Taking a full breath through his nose Goku followed the scent. He could tell that she had come this way, the small divots and claw marks on the trees that he passed by were evident as she was just lashing out probably in anger.

 

Though as he moved deeper into the woods his senses told him that she was getting closer and closer. Stopping Goku looked out into the area and took in a breath. “Chi-Chi!” He called out and his ears heard the shuffle of hands on grass the slight gasp of air and the heavier beats of a heart.

 

“Chi-Chi, it’s okay, I’m here to take you home okay?” Goku said, his voice softer as he made his way towards the sound of a beating heart. “Chi-Chi it’s okay, everything is okay-”

 

“NO-!” A voice shrieked, “Get away from me!”

 

As if that was going to deter him. “Chi-Chi i’m fine, everything is going to be alright you don’t-”

 

“I’m a monster Goku! Just leave me alone!” Just like that she exploded into the forest, running as fast she could but Goku did not let her get far as he took off after her.

 

“Get away from me!” She cried out in a mixture of pain and anger, Goku didn’t listen as he cleared the air and landed in front of her, but she caught her footing and took off in another direction. He didn’t hesitate to give chase.

 

Chi-Chi taking her hand to smash through a tree as an obstacle for Goku but he just smashed right through it. “Why are you chasing me?” She yelled as she leapt over a small gorge.

 

“Why wouldn’t I? Your my wife Chi-Chi besides its actually kinda fun!” He admitted honestly, chasing her around in the darkness, nature all around them. It was something he didn’t get to do.

 

Chi-Chi stopped her feet digging into the ground as she whirled around. “You think this is fun!” Her anger at Goku’s honesty was causing her emotions to boil over. “Tell me what is fun about this-?” Her voice shouting as she pulled back and threw her clawed hand towards him.

 

Pushing to the side Goku dodged the attack, pushing her off balance as his palm knocked her elbow at the joint. “You got a little faster and stronger too!” Goku replied grinning as Chi-Chi recovered and let out a roar. 

  
Her large canines glinting in the the partial glow of the moon. “Leave. Me. Alone.” She ground out as she lowered her hands towards the ground.

 

“You know I can’t pass up a fight with you Cheech,” he said grinning as she shot forwards. Her clawed hands swinging at him.

 

Trying to hard to just get him away from her, to show him that she was just a monster and he shouldn’t be anywhere near her Chi-Chi kept swinging. Goku smiled and laughed the entire time only fuiling her anger as he caught her wrist. 

 

Drawing her leg back she swung upwards missing Goku’s chin by a hair as the warrior flipped backwards, catching onto a tree as used his momentum like a gymnast and flipped back over and into another fist fight with Chi-Chi who began to block his punches with her forearm.

 

“We don’t spar enough Cheech.” Goku commented as he blocked her claws  with his elbow, the small cuts barely noticeable as he threw both of their arms into the air. 

 

Chi-Chi growing frustrated drew her head back and and attempted to head but him, but he dropped both of her arms causing her momentum to slip forwards and into Goku’s chest. He took the moment to wrap both of his arms around her. 

 

She struggled like a hellcat kicking and thrashing all she could, “Let me go! I’m a monster let me go!” She repeated over and over as tears began to fill her eyes. How could Goku keep doing this to her, why didn’t he just let her go? Why was he even here?

  
“You’re not a monster Chi-Chi,” Goku told her keeping her arms pinned at her sides.

 

“I’m not human, so what does that make me then?” She shouted up at him, her spit catching the sides of his cheeks, yet he was unmoved. “What kind of human grows claws, horns and turns red with huge teeth!”

 

“Does it matter?” 

 

“YES-!” 

 

“I don’t think it does.” He told her looking down at her, “It just makes you different.”

 

“No it makes me into this-!” her voice reaching a fever pitch as she pulled back and bit down on Goku’s shoulder.  _ ‘Let me go! Please just let me go!’  _ Tears were still streaming down her face, if this didn’t work she didn’t know what she would do as she tasted her husband’s blood in her mouth.

 

Goku’s arms only held onto her tighter, his head moved down to her ears. He could feel her teeth but it was a minor pain to what he could feel coming from his wife. She was crying, her body was trembling, “I love you.” His lips kissing her ear as her teeth drew out from his shoulder.

 

“No, no you don’t.” She sobbed her strength beginning to fail her.

 

“I know what my heart is telling me, you’re the woman I married.”

  
Chi-Chi broke down into a mess of tears and incoherent words slowly she let her limbs fail her and she slipped towards the ground but Goku knelt down with her, his hands not leaving her as he held her close. Feeling his hands slip upwards and into her hair. “No… No…” She cried repeatedly.

 

“I’m not letting you go, because I love you.” Goku told her again.

 

She shook her head, “But… look at me. I’m a monster,” it took several minutes for her to slowly look into her husband’s face. His black eyes were softly looking into her own, his fingers brushing the hair from her face and behind her ears. “I’m repulsive. How could you love me looking like this?” Surely he could see how hideous she was, maybe it was too dark.

 

“What’s wrong with the way you look?” He said giving her a brilliant smile.

 

“I have red skin.”

 

“Reminds me of strawberries.” He chuckled.

 

“My ears and nails are pointed like claws.”

“You probably can hear better and with claws like that you can cook dinner even faster.” He joked.

 

“I have horns and a tail!”

 

He nuzzled her head with his own. “I had a tail remember? And so what if you have horns, I think you look good with them.” 

 

“Don’t….” she felt like crying again, damn Goku for doing this to her! “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

 

Goku pulled back to look at her face completely. “Then let me show you.” He could see the emotions shifting behind her eyes as she tried to understand what he was saying. He took the lead and kissed her, his lips softly pressing over hers, his tongue pushing past her surprised gasp and into her mouth. 

 

She tried to push at his chest away from her but he kept her firmly where she was until her head turned away from his lips. “No, please Goku don’t do this to me!” Chi-Chi couldn’t have him, she had hurt him, he deserved better than a monster like her.

 

Goku didn’t pause, his lips kissed up her cheek towards her horns. Softly and lovingly kissing her horns with his lips. Offering small licks of his tongue to them as Chi-Chi wailed. She shifted trying to twist about in his arms. Goku’s affections having a hidden effect as his wife found out that her horns were very, very,  _ very sensitive.  _

 

She moaned loudly as her breathing became pants. “Ugh… Hmm… Nooo, don’t… Don’t-!” She wailed as Goku softly grazed his own teeth over them turning Chi-Chi’s legs into a frantically squirming mess. 

 

“You like it when I kiss your lovely horns.” Goku told her through a grin as Chi-Chi threw her arms to the sides. 

  
“I’m-I’m-Oh God-!” Her voice rising higher and higher as Goku brought one hand up to press his fingers against the other horn and rub them. Her legs were burning her lower body was unable to stay still as she came undone. “GOKU-!” She cried out as her body released a burst of wetness all over her legs and the ground.

 

“I like your horns, and you really like me touching them.” He chuckled as Chi-Chi curled onto her side trying to control herself as she felt the lingering effects of such a powerful climax. It was so intense and so surreal for her she just couldn’t think. “I wonder if your ears are the same.” He purred coming closer and Chi-Chi tried to cover herself but she didn’t resist that hard as Goku softly nibbled on her long pointed ears. 

  
“Please don’t-” She managed in a small whimper but still Goku was unperturbed and took it another step further. When people touched his tail the right way he really liked it, he wondered if Chi-Chi’s tail was the same way. Sliding one hand down her back his fingers found the small little whip like appendage and began to play with the base. 

Chi-Chi could only squeal in delight as her body lost more control from his attentions. Her eyes clenched shut feeling nothing but the lightning of pleasure from her head down to her stomach, it was to intense and her hands dug into his chest trying to find some sort of grip on him. It was numbing her thoughts to nothing but the sensations he was giving her and it only took mere minutes to have her screaming again from another climax leaving her panting on the ground.

 

Goku rolled her onto her back, settling himself between her legs as he braced himself overtop of her. Giving her time to recover Goku could still see exactly what Ox had been telling him.

 

_ ‘Chi-Chi hates what she becomes, her curse is everything that she feels is wrong. I’ve never had the heart to tell my daughter that she was always beautiful because everytime I tried she just cried about how ugly she was. But you… you Goku can show my little girl that it doesn’t matter, that she is always beautiful, loved, and your wife. If you can show her that, let her see that form isn’t a curse but who she is… I think you can finally let her move past it. That she doesn’t have to hide it, or be ashamed of it. That at the end of the day you don’t care about it, that you love her, for who she is. Not what she is.’ _

 

Chi-Chi’s eyes regained focus and she saw her radiant husband smiling down at her, he was so handsome, so pure and unmoved despite what she had done to him. Her eyes looked down and saw the puncture marks where she had bit him, the rip marks through his clothes from the restaurant and the small superficial cuts along his wrists and arms. “Goku… i’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s alright, i’ve had worse.” He reassured her, “Tonight was amazing.”

 

The look of surprise and shock showed on her expression. “How? How can you say that?”

 

“Why can’t I? We got to have a good meal, we ran around through the woods, got into a spar and now were going to have sex!” He told her excitedly, Chi-Chi’s eyes narrowed.

 

“We can’t have sex out here! Goku were in the wilderness!” She was forgetting the point of everything else, but his blunt answer made her lose that key detail.

 

“Oh yes we can!” He replied grinning.

 

“Son Goku I sweaarrrrr- Oh Kami!” She broke into a moan as Goku thrust himself inside of her body, pushing through her folds with little resistance until he seated himself deep inside of her letting his tip just kiss the edge of her womb. 

 

“Told you we could!” He laughed before settling himself back and slowly building up a rhythm. Chi-Chi’s body arched upwards, her red skin turned her nipples into a dark purple and he couldn’t stop himself from taking one of the hard peaks into his mouth. 

 

“You-! Kami-! Oh just fuck me-!” She gave up, as the electricity running through her body was at least ten times more intense than normal. She was feeling everything, the tickle of the grass beneath her skin, every single inch of her husband filling her up to her womb, his tongue rolling one of her nipples around in his mouth. Even the smell of his sweat and blood was so arousing she just couldn’t contain herself. Her arms wrapped around his back as she rocked her hips at the same pace as his hips. Turning her from just a simple woman making love into a mad one, her cursed body only amplifying everything she felt.

 

Goku could feel her tightening around him as she her body convulsed into another orgasm, but he didn’t stop. He wasn’t close to finishing, riding out the waves of her orgasm with a hiss as she kicked with her legs to somehow stop this overwhelming pleasure. But Goku sealed her lips with another deep kiss.

 

Chi-Chi’s fingers dug into Goku’s scalp as she shoved her tongue into his mouth, grunting with each thrust her husband pushed into her body until she sounded less like a woman and more like a rabid beast. She didn’t know it but Goku was only getting more and more turned on with her beastial nature, the way she hurt him with her kicks and claws as they fucked like feral creatures was turning him on so much he just didn’t want to stop.

 

“Don’t stop…” She growled into his mouth.

 

“Never…” He growled back.

 

Brown and black eyes stared into the other. One saw a woman they still loved, the other saw a man who accepted her as she was. Who didn’t turn and run, who just smiled regardless as to how she looked. He loved her and she loved him, they held nothing back from the other. She wasn’t a demon that she appeared to be, she was his wife, his woman, and lover. 

 

Hauling her up into his lap Goku squeezed Chi-Chi tightly as he jammed his hips into her own, knowing that if her skin wasn’t red from the smacks of his hips that they would definitely be bruised by tomorrow as he felt himself unable to hold himself back. 

 

“Chi-Chi!”

 

“Goku!”

 

The names of the other escaped their lips as they both came together. Goku’s seed bursting into her womb as her womanly juices escaped down onto his lap. Neither wanted to move, to let this feeling end, as the crescent shape of the moon hung overhead casting its dim light upon a pair of lovers.

 

…

 

Chi-Chi awoke later, except she wasn’t outside. She was back in her bed, the softness of the pillow and mattress was familiar to her, and to one very warm manly chest that she rested her forehead against. It was so-!

 

Her eyes popped open, as her hands grabbed at the top her head. “Gone! They’re Gone!” She shrieked waking a slumbering Goku from his own dreams.

 

“Huh? What’s-, Releasing a huge yawn the warrior still dreary looked up at his wife. “What’s gone?”

 

“My horns! My horns are gone,” Her fingers ran over several times to be sure only to come to another realization, her claws were gone as well!  _ ‘It can’t be! It can’t be!’  _ She all but fell out of her own bed as she threw open the bathroom door and flicked on the light inside to look at herself in the mirror and then… She screamed.

 

Goku jumped up and ran over, “What? What is it Chi-Chi?” He asked as his wife fell to the ground crying hysterically. Pulling her up and into his arms Goku looked her over. “Chi-Chi are you hurt? Are you okay what’s the matter?”

 

Chi-Chi tilted her head towards him and gave him the biggest smile he had seen. “Goku… i’m not cursed… I’m normal!” She threw herself into him causing him to fall backwards as she kissed at his cheeks. Her happiness was overwhelming, “I can’t believe it! You broke it Goku! I’m not a monster-!” 

 

Goku patted her back letting her have her moment, he had never heard her so happy before. She was so overwhelmed and Goku just smiled and let her have it until she stopped crying and gave him a huge kiss. 

 

“Thank you, thank you Goku. I love you so much!”

 

He cupped her cheek in his palm as they seperated their lips, “Chi-Chi, you were never a monster to me.” His words only fueling more waterworks as she cried into his chest, her mind thinking back to the old myths that she once thought weren’t true.

 

_ ‘True love was the most powerful thing in the world.’  _ Hugging her Goku tightly she didn’t want to let him go ever. As if he hadn’t done enough for her in this life, he had to go and take it one step further. She could never love this man anymore than she already did.

 

It was truly a fairytail ending….

 

Except…

 

“SON GOKU! I swear if you track anymore mud into this house I will-!”

 

Gulping nervously, “Uh Chi-Chi, your horns are back.”

 

Except that whenever she got angry there always crept back a little demon inside of her. But still Goku loved her all the same and Chi-Chi learned to accept what she was and tried to control her temper, she didn’t need to become a monster when she got angry… most of the time.

 

The End

  
  



End file.
